


Somebody That I Used to Know

by smokingbomber



Category: Borderland Series - Terri Windling, DCU (Comics), Excalibur (Comic), Generation X (Comic), Justice Society of America (Comics), Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Sliders, X-Men (Comicverse), seaQuest
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: Old drabbles, old ficlets, new drabbles and ficlets for old fandoms, unrelated things that I'd feel guilty about cluttering my Works list with tiny ancient tchotchkes.





	1. Kitty Pryde: Wall of Dead Friends

After she'd taken his picture off the wall - it couldn't be up there anymore; he'd come back from the dead - Kitty paused in the doorway, glancing back at Lockheed. The little dragon looked at her expectantly, obviously waiting for her to come back and scritch his head.

"Sorry, baby dragon," she said apologetically, starting to move back in the direction of the Wall of Dead Friends, her gaze sliding back to the other pictures. Suspicious. 

Piotr's photo got left on her dresser, waiting to be put back up on the Wall of Living Friends - or replaced with a newer picture of him, which would probably be a healthier move on Kitty's part. Still up there, though-- god. 

Rachel came back, too. She wasn't /dead/, but...

A slender finger came up to trace from picture to picture, Kitty staring at them, frowning. "What don't I know, guys?" Doug: Probably not coming back. There was Douglock, and - well, Doug had been dead a long time. Yana: ...well. There was *always* the question of which Yana'd actually died of Legacy, and there was also the crosstime counterpart that'd come a-calling. One never knew with magic and time travel. Jean: It's more a holiday than 'death', really. Betsy: Brian hadn't gone back to drowning his sorrows, and was still all kingy and crap in Otherworld with Meggan, and -- well, geez, there was *no* freaking *proof*.

...Pete.

There'd been a body. Sam /said/. A body that got buried, and Romany was there after the memorial. 'How did she look?' Kitty had asked wistfully, remembering the woman that'd cheerily broken in on them making out, that'd been able to keep Pete offbalance. 'Creepy and old,' Sam had answered slowly, eyeing Kitty. 'How did you /expect/ her to look? She nearly /killed/ us...'

How many sisters named Romany could he possibly have? And the eyepatch coming off, being fake - and -

"What are you up to, you sneaky limey...?" whispered Kitty, fingertips coming to rest on his photograph. She frowned and yanked it off the wall, because irritation was easier than hope.


	2. Cos & Lyle: Old Habits and Silverale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Postboot Legion, Cosmic Boy & Invisible Kid. Actual 100-word drabble.

"If you could choose - I mean, you can, but you never do, do you. If you actually chose, which Legionnaire would you want to hook up with?"

"Imra."

"Not habits, Rokk. Not assumptions based on the ideals of your friends. Not who's gone after you. Consider everyone, look me in the eye, and tell me it's really Imra."

Cos glanced up and eyed Lyle, swirling his silverale bottle around idly. He almost said something, then shut his mouth and looked down and away.

"Thought not," said Lyle smugly, taking a swig.

The black-haired Founder didn't look up. "You."


	3. Sandy & Dolphin: After the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the world happened, and they're still alive. Gift drabble based on RP.

Warm clear waves of salty ocean water lapped at Sanderson Hawkins' bare feet; he was sitting on the beach, silently, elbows on his knees and toes buried in the wet sand. The sun was going down, dyeing the sky near the horizon a hundred shades of four colours.

A cool, webbed hand settled on his shoulder, and he looked up with a lopsided grin. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked Dolphin, lifting a hand to place it over hers.

Dol's smile and words were delayed, quiet, but well worth the wait. "Watching you watch."


	4. Lucas and Bridger: Emo Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeaQuest second season nonsense, actual 100-word drabble.

"I *miss* her, Captain," Lucas admitted, voice muffled. He was sitting in his desk chair, room as cluttered as ever, hands knotted in his hair and elbows on his knees. He glanced up. "Even though we almost got in *so* much trouble, even though it was YEARS ago for her--"

"...you really need to get out more, Lucas." Nathan Bridger's voice was scratchy over the communication line to the surface, but as drily amused as he ever was when Lucas was being emo. "And you certainly weren't obligated to stay on board."

"Where was I gonna go? My friends were all here."

"Were?"


	5. Ayla and Wade: Bitchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual 100-word drabble. Legion of Super-Heroes/Sliders crossover request.

Ayla Ranzz squinted at Quinn Mallory, leaning against the railing on the second floor of Emil Hamilton's lab; he was arguing with Brainiac 5, and neither of them was speaking English. Or Interlac. "He always like this?" she asked, gesturing at the two boys on the first floor.

Wade Wells made a horrible sound with her straw in her nearly empty bottle of pop. "Yeah. You always wear spandex?"

"It's not spandex."

"It looks like spandex."

"It's /not spandex/. Are you always this much of a bitch?"

"Depends. Do you always pick on strangers?"

"Only when I can't understand their arguments."

"Fair enough. And no, he's not."


	6. Jono & Angelo: Old New Old Hellions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request: Jono and Angelo raising hell.

The whisper wasn't even that, it was breath released on the air. "...gone yet, brah?"

The *answer* was inaudible, seeing as it was telepathic. << Yeah mate. Look, can you just-- can you just sort've... I don't know, reach through the grille an' open it? &rt&rt Jono shifted uncomfortably. The ventilation system was *not* meant to allow for the comfortable passage of teenaged guys.

"What'm I," came Angelo's disgusted answer-question, "Mister fuckin' Fantastic?" But he did his damndest to reach elongated grey fingers through the vent, toward Emma Frost's underwear drawer.

They got *stuck*.

<< Oh shit oh shit ohshit-- &rt&rt

<< Hel-lo, boys... &rt&rt


	7. Cham and Jeka: Snake Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Postboot Legion strangeship request drabble: Chameleon and Sensor. Durlan + giant snake, ok...

"You're beautiful."

"Now you're just flattering me."

"It's not flattery-- it can't be flattery, Jeka, it's *true*."

"But-- but what about Ayla? You were her secret admirer, you love her..."

"And I'll never stop, but love can change. Jeka, we *both* know change. Change is the only constant, isn't it? In our lives, in our situations, in our friends, in ourselves."

"Reep... I know you can *look* Orandan, but you're *not* Orandan. You-- I know what you're saying, but I don't-- I mean, you think like a biped, you *act* like one, I--"

"Jeka. In my true form, /I don't have feet/."

"Oh, Reep..."


	8. Pete & Orient: Mad River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete Wisdom finds the Mad River in Bordertown. Orient objects. 100-word drabble request.

"Don't," said the kid behind him.

"What the hell is it, blood?"

"It's the Mad River," sighed the kid, shoving his hands in his pockets and coming up beside Pete. "It's been changed by Faerie. For humans, it's an addictive drug. Makes you forget everything. Not care about anything."

"Lethe."

"More or less."

"So why doesn't everyone drink the shit?" asked Wisdom, finally turning to look full-on at the kid, blue eyes bright and hard and pained, lines etched into his face.

"Some people care about tomorrow."

"You've done it, haven't you," said Pete after a minute, staring. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because other people cared about *my* tomorrow."


End file.
